The King and Queen of Games
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: It's the final night before Anzu's departure to pursue her dancing career, and she and Yugi intend to make the absolute most of it


"So you're certain about leaving the country?" Yugi inquired, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Yes, the opportunities to leave my dream across the ocean are too great to pass up," Anzu reaffirmed.

Anzu had made the difficult decision to travel the world in pursuit of becoming a dancer despite her and Yugi's relationship being so young. At the very least, they promised each other to spend this one last night together

"I'll miss you guys, buy I'll definitely be back one day soon," she reassured him.

"I'll be waiting for it," Yugi gave her an approving nod.

"But before then, I want me and you to share this one night together," Anzu veered back to the task at hand, "I want to make sure you never forget how I feel,"

"I was a bit surprised when you were the one who proposed this," Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "but I'm definitely ready now."

"Good because I want nothing held back between us," Anzu pulled him in for a sudden, lip melting kiss.

Before Yugi could even respond properly, Anzu demonstrated her tremendous resolve by making hasty work of the buttons holding her top together. Five, four, three, two, one, and they were undone. Anzu's shirt slipped off leaving a full frontal look at her cleavage struggling to stay contained by the lace bra. Yugi tried his best not to stare but Anzu had no interest in seeing him look away.

"It's okay. I'm not going to be bashful if it's you," she spoke softly, "Go ahead and look."

Yugi took her request and permitted himself to get a full view at the way her fleshy breasts were practically spilling out of the underwear that held them. As polite was he was, he was unable to prevent himself from gaping at how massive they looked with her shirt removed.

"A-Anzu," he gasped, "They're beautiful but also... enormous."

"I'm well aware," she admitted, "Frankly, I feel like I've really outgrown these I-cups. I should probably get some Js as soon as I can."

"J-J" Yugi repeated in awe.

"I'm glad you're so impressed. You can touch them too if you'd like." Anzu offered.

She puffed her chest out for him so that nothing could obstruct the curiosity tingling in his hands. Yugi took in breath of air before finally allow himself to reach out and grab the swaying mammaries. He was immediately entranced by their softness and how they were each far too large to be fully grasped by a single one of his palms. A shiver went down Anzu's spine the moment he actually began to fondle them. His touch was precise and delicate. Even as he was simply trying to accustom to their fluffiness, his squeezes had a far more powerful effect on Anzu than he had ever intended, and her bra was beginning to feel tighter and more restrictive. Yugi paused upon observing her apparent discomfort.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I hope I'm not squeezing too hard or anything."

"No, you're great," she corrected him, "You're so great that I simply can't stand wearing this thing anymore."

Anzu's hands went straight for the snaps keeping her bra closed and undid them so quickly that her boobs bounced free with incredibly vigor. In particular, Yugi's gaze was drawn to the firm, rosy pink nipples that adorned each and slowly jiggled to a halt for him to fully admire.

"Y-Your breasts. Your nipples, so beautiful," he huffed.

"Thank you so much for everything, Yugi," Anzu blushed, "From now on, these boobs are all yours."

She opened her arms and wrapped them around him to snugly pull his face into her welcoming bosom. Their now fully exposed softness felt even better on his cheek than they did in his hand. Nuzzling himself between them, he turned to the right nipple to take into his mouth for a taste. Indeed, it had become erect with her arousal and some gentle suction on it quickly got Anzu moaning.

"Yugi, Yugi, p-please," she begged, "I might go crazy if you keep teasing it like that. I need more!"

Yugi obliged her by increasing his force. He happily drank in the taste of her fertility and made her body quiver with each lick her made. Her chest was burning up with pleasure and the sensitivity of her hardened nipples only intensified the sensations. Even worse was when Yugi even started nibbling on them just a bit. Eventually, she reached the point where she had to push him back before her body gave out completely. Anzu was left gasping for breath while Yugi waited for her to recollect herself, but her body was now aching with a different."

"I never imagined something like that would leave you like this," Yugi remarked.

"Me neither, but you're simply incredible, Yugi. Please let me return the favor," she proposed.

Without waiting for a response, Anzu had already gotten her hands down to Yugi's belt and pulled it off before noticing the prominent bulge that had been formed by his own excitement.

"Wow, Yugi, you really like me in that way too?" she quipped with a poke at the protrusion.

"H-Hey, I'm still a man!" he protested her remarks.

"I know, and quite the man at that from the look of this," she continued, "May I please have a look at it?"

"Okay," he agreed, "but be careful with it.

Anzu sat him down on the bed to unsnap and unzip his fly to get him down just to his boxers. She was amazed to see how the tent it made in his underwear seemed even bigger.

"Jeez, Yugi. What did you stuff in there?" she joked again.

"What? Nothing," he seemed confused, "I mean, it's just my... thing in there."

This comment really got Anzu going as her mind started to try and imagine what the young and innocent Yugi was really hiding. She wondered if this is what it felt like for them men who would often ogle her chest. With a bold hand, she reached inside the material to get her first feel of the man named Yugi Muto. What she felt was so stunning that she had to immediately pull it out to eye with disbelief.

"Come on, Anzu," Yugi chuckled, "That face is really starting to make me feel self-conscious."

"Sorry, Yugi," she suddenly apologized, "I just don't know what to say about seeing something like this on you. I guess I know now where most of that high school growth spurt went."

Yugi's fully realized manhood was not only surprisingly longer than her expectations, but what really took her breath away was how surprisingly fat it was. It was thicker than her wrist and most immediately comparable in her mind to a soda can. It was also sporting an imposing array of bulging blue veins and she could sense an immense, dormant power from the way she could see them pulsing blood through his still swelling and hardening shaft. Observing the contrast between his girthy behemoth and the rest of Yugi's smooth slim figure and timid demeanor made Anzu hornier than she had ever been before. Even stronger was her need to satisfy this beast.

"So Mr. King of Games," she started to mess around, "Looks that title isn't compensating for something else."

"I guess not," he shrugged

"These Kuribohs are nice too," she teased his beefy testicles before she finally started to stroke him.

Yugi soon proved to be every bit as sensitive to this sort of touch as she was. Even though her hand couldn't quite get around him, simply running it along the underside was enough to get him squirm. Given what she had learned about male anatomy in school, Anzu couldn't believe that Yugi's penis could get as hard as it had, she remembered exactly what it meant when a guy became full erect and delighted in every little noise she was getting out of him. Her mind wandered back to how good it felt to have him sucking on her nipples and wanted to do the same. However, she was also well aware that she hadn't prepared anything close to this size. However, further reflection on what he did earlier and a certain magazine she read once gave her another daring idea.

"You know, Yugi," she squeezed him in her hand to illicit a shudder. "You have a big dick and I have big boobs. We both like what the other has, so how about we put them together?"

The usually naive Yugi was surprisingly quick to grasp what she was implying, but it was too late for him to react when the canyon of her cleavage descended to devour his member. The shaft was consumed wholly by her tender tissue, but the head poked out from the valley with pre-cum starting to leak.

"Wow, just look at you, Yugi," Anzu paused, "Not even these huge tits of mine can hold you properly."

"Please, I'm amazed that you're actually using your breasts on me at all." he replied.

"Well, how are they?" she winked and started to move them around his dick. With his member pressed up so closely with her chest she could feel his pulse racing through it in conjunction with her."

"I've never felt anything this good or this soft in my life, "Yugi answered.

"I could say the same thing about your dick. I'm still amazed by how hard it is and you're throbbing like crazy. I love it."

Anzu smeared some of what Yugi was leaking out across her chest so that she could move even faster. After a bit of experimentation, she settled into a stroking motion that allowed her to caress the entirety of his length while applying the most pressure to the spots where she could tell he liked it most. Having his cock smothered in her flesh made it easy to gauge his reaction to everything she did until it even started to twitch. She even would lap at the head with her tongue for added pleasure. With this pattern it wasn't long before she had him literally swelling with anticipation.

"A-Anzu. It's too much for me," he tried to warn her

"Relax, I have no intention of stopping," she squeezed her breasts together even tighter, "I'm ready for you to cum all over my chest. Just enjoy the ride and let lose when you get there."

"You can't mean that," he huffed

"I most certainly do," she accelerated to emphasize her point, "Shoot as much as you want on these tits."

Now that she had confirmation that Yugi was getting close, she saw no reason not to pull out all the stops. She knew that the moments right before and during a man's orgasm were when a woman needed to be at her strongest, and she was up to the challenge. She put all of her energy into speeding up as much as she could and adjusted her movements when Yugi's hips started to buck. Even without a word from Yugi, the sudden rush of heat she felt through his dick was the final signal she needed to apply all the pressure she could as Yugi erupted into his climax with a throaty groan the likes of which she had never heard before.

His ejaculation fired off straight into the air with a range and force Anzu had never anticipated. She was ready to have his semen on her chest, but the first few shots went straight for her face and hair. This miscalculation did not deter her from her goal of giving Yugi the orgasm of his life. She took it all in stride as rope after rope of cum was launched from his dick until Yugi had been reduced to a sputtering panting mess.

"Anzu, that was the greatest thing I've ever experienced," Yugi didn't mince words."

"Of course, that's what I was aiming for," she took pride in her work, "Of course, even though it's supposed to be Kaiba's thing, I couldn't help but be impressed with your own Burst Stream of Destruction."

Yugi's face went bright red when he finally saw just how much of his essence was now coating her head and upper body

"This is why I was warning you. I knew that was going to happen?"

"Do you see me complaining?" she casually began cleaning herself off, "I'm hoping you still have some left because I want to join with you now more than ever."

"You're a hundred percent certain on this," Yugi asked seriously, "There's no undoing something like that."

Anzu responded by discarding everything that remained of her clothing. It was Yugi's first look at her fully naked form, and he found it absolutely majestic. Anzu was in no mood to wait and soak up the atmosphere so she promptly took a spot beside him on the bed and fully spread herself for him. Her womanhood glistened with the juices that had been leaking out from her own libido. It beckoned him to enter her and he took his position above her with a freshly revitalized erection.

"Oh, Yugi, I love you so much," she gushed was he steadied his hips and firmly standing manhood.

"Me too, Anzu," he reciprocated her affections, "I'll be as gentle as I can."

"I trust you all the way, Yugi," she smiled brightly.

Lowering himself slowly, He got the head of his dick inside her loving folds, but his girth made for an immediately tight fit within her, but it was still stunning to see how ready and willing her body was to stretch itself out for him to the point that he could see himself bulging out of her. Inch by inch, he managed to work himself inward even as his thickness had her trembling beneath him.

"Just a little more," Yugi clenched his teeth and broke through the final barrier and get his member in all the way. Both let out a gasp as he fully broke her in and made it all the way to the base.

"Gods, Yugi, it's so fat and yet so wonderfully filling," Anzu exhaled, "Even I'm surprised by how little it hurts."

"I'm glad," he sighed with relief, "You make me feel really good to."

"Then make yourself feel even better with my body, Yugi," she nodded.

Yugi finally started to move his way in and out through the slush of her vaginal walls. The way the clung to him was even tighter and more intense than the feeling he had when her bountiful breasts were all around him. Having her opening stretching to its near limits also and Anzu feeling the movements of his member much more vividly. Its texture was so rough, yet her wetness had also helped to make it really slick, going in and out with surprising ease. It was absolutely ravishing her insides in a way that gave her a whole new image of her sweet little Yugi that mainly centered around the shape of his cock being imprinted on her womanhood. The way she could feel it pulsing harder than ever had her anticipating an explosion far greater than the one from before.

"Oh, Yugi, your dick is so good. You're going to make me cum too," Anzu moaned

"I hope so," he looked at her lovingly, "You deserve it."

"Your thick cock makes feel so full. Make me feel even fuller. Give me your Ultimate Burst!" she pleaded.

"I'd love to, but you know that could end badly," Yugi tried to reason with her.

"I don't care. I'd love to carry your baby if that's what it comes to. Just give all of your rich cum. Pleeeeease Yuuuugi," she begged before hitting her own climax.

Her pleas and his libido had taken their toll on Yugi's common sense, and against his better instincts he decided to give her all he had. Feeling her orgasming all around his member and constantly bumping against her cervix were too strong of a temptation for him to refuse. He thrust into her as hard and deep as he could muster with the throbbing in his manhood getting stronger with each heave he made. Even after her climax had finished, Anzu continued to ask for his semen under her breath but just loud enough for him to hear. A few strong twitches in his dick and prickling in his balls had him intend filling her with an orgasm with triple the firepower of his first. It was so ferocious that Yugi couldn't manage a word through the entire process, but Anzu got the message loud and clear from the sperm flooding her insides. It was indeed the Ultimate Burst she had wanted to show the power of their Fusion. The swirling storm of white within had her feeling a lot of things, but regret wasn't one of them.

"You're cumming so much, Yugi," she laughed at his desperate expression as all of the semen he could still muster was rushing out of him, "I really wouldn't care one bit if I got pregnant knowing it was with this thick stuff"

"I couldn't help it. I love you so much, Anzu," Yugi finally managed to speak when the seed had finished pouring out of him.

"I know you do," she cooed, "I felt it in every last drop."

"Please do your best as a dancer," he requested, "I want you back as soon as possible."

"I will," Anzu vowed with a final embrace, "I wouldn't miss another one of these for the world."


End file.
